The present invention relates to a seat for a motor vehicle and in particular a seat for an adult designed so that an element such as a child seat can be placed and secured on it.
The seats commonly encountered consist of a seat and a backrest mounted above the seat, the seat having a seating structure comprising:
two side flanges, each having a front part arranged at a distance from the backrest and a rear part close to the backrest and
at least one transverse tube joining the rear parts of the side flanges.
The objective of this invention is to provide a seat having means to allow an element placed in this seat to be locked in position in a secure manner, specifically in order to withstand impact in the event of an accident.
To this end, the invention proposes a seat of the type mentioned above which has at least one anchoring wire designed to secure an element to be placed on the seat, where it is retained, the wire essentially being rigid and comprising a first and a second end between which extend, firstly, a first loop disposed around said transverse tube and, secondly, a fixing section adapted for fixing said element, said fixing section being located between said first loop and said second end of the anchoring wire,
and in that the first and second ends of the anchoring wire are joined to the seating structure so as to remain immobile relative to the transverse tube,
the anchoring wire is adapted to be deformed, under the action of a force exerted by the element on the fixing section of the anchoring wire, for causing the first loop to contract around the tube and transmit the force to the tube. the anchoring wire being deformable under the action of a force exerted by the element on the fixing section of the anchoring wire that is great enough to cause the loop to contract around the tube and transmit the force to the tube.
As a result, a child seat can be readily locked in position on an adult seat fitted with an anchoring wire of this type. In the event of impact, the loop of this wire contracts around a resistant structural element of the adult seat so that the child seat is firmly retained. This safety feature is obtained without making the structure of the adult seat more complex.
The seat for a motor vehicle proposed by the invention may optionally incorporate one or more of the following features in addition:
said at least one loop is of a diameter greater than that of the transverse tube;
the first and second ends of the wire extend in opposite directions, each towards a side flange;
the fixing section extends parallel with the transverse tube;
said first loop comprises a first and a second straight leg which are mutually perpendicular and joined to one another by a curved section substantially arcuate, the first leg being integral with the first end of the anchoring wire and the second leg being integral with the fixing section;
a crossmember adjacent to the transverse tube extends transversely between the side flanges, the first and second ends of the anchoring wire being joined to said crossmember, substantially perpendicularly to a plane formed by said first loop;
the anchoring wire has a second loop passing around the transverse tube which has a first and a second leg joined respectively to the second end of the anchoring wire and the fixing section, the second legs of the first and second loops forming a U shape in conjunction with the fixing section;
the first legs of the first and second loops are arranged inside the U shape;
the first legs of the first and second loops are arranged outside the U shape;
two anchoring wires are placed on the rear transverse tube;
the two anchoring wires are reciprocally joined to one another and
the transverse tube is mounted rotatable relative to the two side flanges, and said first loop is adapted for contracting and braking the rotation of the transverse tube, when a sufficiently high force is applied to the fixing section of the anchoring wire.